Special Event
War Commander will periodically run optional Special Events where Players must complete progressively harder Waves that may consist of the Player Attacking Rogue Event Bases, Defending their own Base from Rogue Attacks or a combination of both. As the Player progresses through the Waves they are awarded Event Experience Point (eXP) which they may use to Unlock Special Event Units which are not otherwise available. The Player attempts to complete as many waves as they can in the time allotted. The Event ends for a player when either time runs out or they reach a wave they can not complete. Each Special Event has its own narrative and may vary in Rules, Goals and/or Specific Tasks. Frequency Currently, a Special Event is being held once a month. Each Event runs for 7 days at the end of the month. Event Format Although there may be some content variations, such as the addition of Fortresses or Spires, to date all Special Events have followed one of four basic formats. The Following is a list of the formats, each with an example of an Event that operated under that format : #''DEFENSE'' - The Player Defends their Base from waves of Rogue Attacks. #''ATTACK'' - The Player Attacks a Rogue Event Base to complete each wave. #''SEIZE'' - The Player receives eXP for the Seizing of Rogue or Player's Resource Deposit. '' #''HYBRID - ''The Player must both Attack Rogue Event Bases and Defend their own Base from Rogue Attacks '' Participation Requirements The Special Events are open to the vast majority of War Commander Players but not all. In order to participate in the Special Events the Player must meet the following criteria : *The Player must be a Minimum Level 10. *The Player must have a Minimum Level 3 Command Center. *Must Have completed the "Spoils of War". ( Needs to be verified ) These are just GUESSES but there is at least one requirement please help lock this info down! Monthly Event Units (Prizes) *Each Event typically introduces anywhere from 1 to 6 new content. *For more information on the Special Event Units ( Prizes) please see: Event Shop. Monthly Events Additional Info *Each Special Event has its own theme revolving around one of the Rogue Factions. *The Event Shop is open at the start of a Special Event and for an additional 48 hours after each event. *Rogue Assault was the First and Fourth Special Event and the only one to ever be repeated with no change in format or Prizes. *Mortal Force was the first Rogue Faction to appear in a Special Event, Rogue Assault. *There have been 2 Special Events involving the Extraction of either an Item, the Hellfire Schematics during Operation: Hellfire or a Person, The Engineer during Operation: Halcyon. *Operation: Badger Run is an Event exclusively for new players. If the player could complete 15 Waves of Rogue attacks on their base in the allotted time they were awarded with the Unlocking of the Honey Badger. Operation: Badger Run is still active (for new players) and the Honey Badger also remain available in the Event Shop. *A full list of the Rogue Factions involved with the Special Events can be found HERE. *Operation: Floodgate was the first Event to have Unit Restricted Attack Waves that only allowed the use of either Ground or Air Units depending on the if the Event Base was a Cave or Island Base respectively. *''FIRST APPEARANCE OF BONUS XP - ''The Player must destroy the bonus xp target (Helipad) on the first attack, within 3 minutes and 30 seconds to earn this xp - Operation: Archangel . Related Pages *FAQ Navigation Category:Misc Category:A to Z